<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Skull by AttackerAngel85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048361">Red Skull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85'>AttackerAngel85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1925, Johann Schmidt is disregarded and mistreated by society. Only Esther treats him with any kindness. However at the same time, he hears the seductions of Adolf Hitler and his ideas of national socialism, inspiring Johann onto a path that will lead him to become the Red Skull.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esther/Johann Schmidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Johann Schmidt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johann Schmidt was born in 1907 in a German village to Hermann and Martha Schmidt. Martha died in childbirth and Hermann attempted to drown the baby but was stopped by an attending doctor. Hermann later committed suicide and his son was taken an orphanage where he led a lonely existence for seven years. Johann ran away and lived on the streets as a beggar and a thief.</p><p>As he grew older, he worked at various menial jobs but spent most of his time in prison for crimes ranging from vagrancy to theft. The year was now 1925. He was working for a Jewish shopkeeper.</p><p>Much of Germany was impoverished after the end of World War I and to make matters rose, communist thugs were rampaging about, rioting because the government was not fixing the problem fast enough. One day, they came for the shop that Johann worked in. Johann was 18 years old at the time.</p><p>"Don't just stand there" said his boss, do something.</p><p>Johanna mustered all the courage he could.</p><p>"Stop this" he told the rioters, "I don't know why you're-"</p><p>One of the rioters just punched Johann in the nuts. Johann collapsed to the floor and rioters started kicking him about while his boss and his boss' daughter, Esther, stood helplessly. Soon Esther tried to help Johann.</p><p>"Leave him alone" she start.</p><p>"Fuck you" said one of the rioters.</p><p>"You do gotta admit, this girl is quiet beautiful" said another rioter.</p><p>The rioter grabbed hold of Esther and licked her face. Esther tried to wrestle away from him but he slapped her to the ground. Several rioters all grabbed hold of Esther. One of them torn her panties off and started to rape her. Johann tried to do something but one of the rioters pinned him down and put a knife to his throat.</p><p>"You're gonna be a good boy and watch"</p><p>Johann cried as he watched Esther get raped by one rioter after another.</p><p>--</p><p>After the incident, Esther's father berated Johann for failing to protect his daughter.</p><p>"She was raped because of you, you spineless coward"</p><p>"I didn't see you do anything" protested Johann.</p><p>Esther's father slapped him but couldn't think of any real argument. Afterwards Johann went to comfort Esther but soon found himself breaking down.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you" he cried.</p><p>Esther hugged Johann.</p><p>"They had a knife your throat" she said, "there was nothing you could do. I couldn't have been able to forgive myself if you had died"</p><p>"I'm weak" admitted Johann, "if I had been stronger-"</p><p>"I've got something for you" said Esther.</p><p>Esther handed Johann a gun.</p><p>"I've never fired a gun before" said Johann.</p><p>"The next time, someone decides to mess with us, you can shoot them"</p><p>Johann and Esther kissed before Esther pulled away.</p><p>"I'm sorry" said Esther, "I don't know what came over me"</p><p>Just then Esther's father came in.</p><p>"What is this?" he demanded.</p><p>"It is nothing" said Esther.</p><p>Esther's father grabbed Johann and held him against a wall.</p><p>"Get away from there" he screamed, "you're fired"</p><p>Esther's father threw Johann to the ground.</p><p>--</p><p>Esther had been the only person to shown Johann any kindness in his life. And now her father had fired him. Johann pondered how he could get Esther back. As he walked home, he encountered three of the rioters from earlier. Johann tried to run but they caught up to him and started beating him up. However this time, Johann had a gun and wasn't going to take it lying down.</p><p>He pulled out the gun that Esther gave him and shot one of his attackers. He then fired his gun at the second one, killing him. He turned his gun to the third attacker who was now running away. Johann shot him. The bullet hit the attacker's leg. He fell over, screaming in pain but got back up and limped away as Johann slowly followed him. The attacker collapsed on the street corner, unable to move any further as Johann approached him, pointing the gun to his head.</p><p>"Please, I'm sorry" he cried.</p><p>Johann just shot him before running away from the scene. </p><p>--</p><p>German police investigated the killings but could find no leads. The communists accused of the police of covering for the killer and started another riot. Johann had been trying to find work but had no luck and had to go back to thievery. He started listening to speech Adolf Hitler gave over the radio. They gave him some form of hope, though Johann did wonder how this National Socialism would work and if it would be any better than what the communists were doing, they both seemed very similar.</p><p>Johann would secretly approach Esther at night. The two would continue their affair, no longer caring what Esther's father thought. Eventually, Johann managed to get a job as a bellhop at a hotel. There he met Dieter, who he recognised as one of his fellow orphans. One night, he snuck into Esther's home.</p><p>"There's something on my mind" said Esther.</p><p>"What is it?" asked Johann.</p><p>"I've found pictures of what appears to be my father and another woman" she said, "it looks like it was taken before I was born"</p><p>Esther showed Johann the photo of her father and the other woman. Underneath the photo it read, "Hermann and Martha Schmidt"</p><p>"That's my father" said Johann.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"At the orphanage, I was told that my parents were named Hermann and Martha Schmidt. That my mother died in childbirth. That my father tried to kill me and that he then killed himself. Is he really the same person as your father? Does that mean we're brother and sister?"</p><p>Esther was just as shocked.</p><p>"My own brother?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-The story is inspired by the 2019 film, Joker.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Esther</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esther was born in 1908, to a German man and a Jewish woman who later died from illness. She was now 17 years old, working in her father's shop. One day, her hired a boy named Johann Schmidt. The boy had apparently spent most of his time in prison for crimes ranging from vagrancy to theft. One day, the communists came for the shop. </p><p>"Don't just stand there" said her father to Johann, do something.</p><p>Johanna mustered all the courage he could.</p><p>"Stop this" he told the rioters, "I don't know why you're-"</p><p>One of the rioters just punched Johann in the nuts. Johann collapsed to the floor and rioters started kicking him about while Esther and her father stood helplessly. Soon Esther tried to help Johann.</p><p>"Leave him alone" she start.</p><p>"Fuck you" said one of the rioters.</p><p>"You do gotta admit, this girl is quiet beautiful" said another rioter.</p><p>The rioter grabbed hold of Esther and licked her face. Esther tried to wrestle away from him but he slapped her to the ground. Several rioters all grabbed hold of Esther. One of them torn her panties off and started to rape her. Johann tried to do something but one of the rioters pinned him down and put a knife to his throat.</p><p>"You're gonna be a good boy and watch"</p><p>Esther saw Johann cry she was raped by one rioter after another.</p><p>--</p><p>After the incident, Esther's father berated Johann for failing to protect his daughter.</p><p>"She was raped because of you, you spineless coward"</p><p>"I didn't see you do anything" protested Johann.</p><p>Esther's father slapped him but couldn't think of any real argument. Afterwards Johann went to comfort Esther but soon found himself breaking down.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you" he cried.</p><p>Esther hugged Johann.</p><p>"They had a knife your throat" she said, "there was nothing you could do. I couldn't have been able to forgive myself if you had died"</p><p>"I'm weak" admitted Johann, "if I had been stronger-"</p><p>"I've got something for you" said Esther.</p><p>Esther handed Johann a gun.</p><p>"I've never fired a gun before" said Johann.</p><p>"The next time, someone decides to mess with us, you can shoot them"</p><p>Johann and Esther kissed before Esther pulled away.</p><p>"I'm sorry" said Esther, "I don't know what came over me"</p><p>Just then Esther's father came in.</p><p>"What is this?" he demanded.</p><p>"It is nothing" said Esther.</p><p>Esther's father grabbed Johann and held him against a wall.</p><p>"Get away from there" he screamed, "you're fired"</p><p>Esther's father threw Johann to the ground.</p><p>--</p><p>After Johann had left, Esther's father approached her.</p><p>"So this is what you're been doing?" he said.</p><p>"Please, father" pleaded Esther.</p><p>Esther's father just slapped across the face.</p><p>"You are in for it now" he said.</p><p>Esther knew what was to come. She leaned across the desk. Her father unbuttoned the back of her dress.</p><p>"Thirty lashes"</p><p>The cold air blew across Esther's bare back, marked from previous punishments, as she prepared herself for the first lash. Her father took off his belt and without warning, swung it onto Esther's back.</p><p>THWAP!</p><p>Esther shrieked as the strap of the belt hit her back, adding a new welt to it.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>After the second snap of metal against skin, Esther cried out.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Esther silently flinched before taking a deep breath. </p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Esther flinched again. </p><p>"You dare to whore yourself to that boy" her father accused.</p><p>A series of very lashes had tears streaming down Esther's face as she grit her teeth.</p><p>WHAP!</p><p>Her father snapped the belt again.</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>Her father took a few moments before furiously striking again, the belt breaking the skin on his daughter's bare back and drawing blood. Esther let out a blood curling scream. Despite this her father struck again. Esther let out a gasp. With each successive lash, Esther cried out, sobbing.</p><p>"Please, father-" Esther begged.</p><p>Her father ignored her pleading and struck again. She was agony in. Another lash and blood was drawn from Esther's bare back. After the whipping was over, Esther's father just walked out the room. With the back of her dress still open, Esther walked over to the mirror to look at her back. It was covered in vicious welts crisscrossing over one another.</p><p>--</p><p>After her belt whipping, Esther pursued an affair with Johann Schmidt. She didn't care if her father found out. What would he do? Give her another belt whipping? Eventually, Johann managed to get a job as a bellhop at a hotel. During this time, Esther found an old photo in her father's desk. It was a picture of him with another woman. Underneath the photo it read, "Hermann and Martha Schmidt"</p><p>One night, Johann snuck into Esther's room. After the two had sex, Esther had to bring up the photo she found.</p><p>"There's something on my mind" said Esther.</p><p>"What is it?" asked Johann.</p><p>"I've found pictures of what appears to be my father and another woman" she said, "it looks like it was taken before I was born"</p><p>Esther showed Johann the photo of her father and the other woman. Underneath the photo it read, "Hermann and Martha Schmidt"</p><p>"That's my father" said Johann.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"At the orphanage, I was told that my parents were named Hermann and Martha Schmidt. That my mother died in childbirth. That my father tried to kill me and that he then killed himself. Is he really the same person as your father? Does that mean we're brother and sister?"</p><p>Esther was just as shocked.</p><p>"My own brother?"</p><p>--</p><p>Esther pondered her relationship with Johann now that she knew he was her half-brother. The shop was visited by police, investigating the deaths of three communists who had attacked the shop. Esther began to suspect that Johann had gone after them in revenge but she didn't want him to be arrested.</p><p>"There was another boy who worked here, I heard?" said one of the policemen.</p><p>Esther tried to evade.</p><p>"Well, we have had many-"</p><p>Just then her father approached.</p><p>"Johann Schmidt, he was employed with us at the time but I fired him after the riot. I heard he's now a bellhop"</p><p>Esther gasped as she realised her father knew the truth, that Johann had been continuing to see her. After the police left, Esther's father spoke to her.</p><p>"Yes, I know you've been continuing to see him" he said, "get in, you're getting another whipping"</p><p>--</p><p>The belt whipping had been the same as the previous punishment. She leaned against the desk as her father whipped her bare back with the metal end of his belt. Another thirty lashes.</p><p>Esther cried out under ever lash but her father didn't stop even when blood was drawn. After thirty lashes, her father put his belt back on and began to walk away when Esther spoke to him.</p><p>"Father, I know Johann is your son"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You went through my desk?" Esther said, enraged, "another thirty lashes"</p><p>Esther got back over the desk. Her father whipped her bare back with his belt another thirty times, drawing more blood. Esther cried out many times, sobbing with each lash. She was barely able to keep herself from collapsing. After the belt whipping, her father began to button up the back of her dress.</p><p>"Tell, Esther, do you still intend to pursue this affair, knowing he is your brother" he said.</p><p>"No, father" said Esther.</p><p>Esther still felt for Johann and she wanted to protect him but would no longer marry now that they were brother and sister.</p><p>--</p><p>Johann had been bonding with Dieter who he learned was a communist.</p><p>"Adolf Hitler is staying at this hotel" said Dieter, "this is our chance to kill him"</p><p>"Kill him?" said Johann.</p><p>"Yes, he stands against communist greatest" said Dieter, "if we get Hitler out the way, we would have a glorious revolution like Russia"</p><p>"But the Russians killed people" said Johann.</p><p>"A million is a statistic" Dieter told him, "we're already getting our revolution underway"</p><p>"The communists attacked the shop I worked in" said Johann, "they raped Esther"</p><p>"I remember that girl" said Dieter, "the capitalist pi-"</p><p>Dieter suddenly remembered that Johann was the boy in the shop he'd attacked. And Johann had figured out Dieter was one of the communists who raped Esther. </p><p>--</p><p>Later Johann happened to be bringing refreshments to Hitler's room when he saw the man furiously shouting at an officer for letting a spy escape.</p><p>"You are incompetent" screamed Hitler, "I could make a better National Socialist outta that bellhop"</p><p>While this was not intended as a compliment to Johann, he could not help but be touched. Just then Dieter burst into the room with a gun. He fired at Hitler but he had never shot someone before. Despite Hitler having no chance to react, the bullet missed him. Dieter attempted to take another shot but Johann jumped at him. He knocked Dieter to the ground.</p><p>"This is for Esther" Johann screamed before he strangled Dieter to death.</p><p>"You saved my life" said Hitler, "I think you would make a great National Socialist"</p><p>--</p><p>At first, Johann was trained by the usual Nazi drill instructor but Hitler became dissatisfied and began to train Johann personally. Eventually a Jewish prisoner was led into the room and Johann was given a gun.</p><p>"Shoot him" said Hitler.</p><p>Johann shot the prisoner instantly.</p><p>"Very good" said Hitler.</p><p>However Johann felt conflicted about what he did. He had killed four people only a few weeks ago but they were communists he was either defending himself from or had raped Esther.</p><p>And his beloved Esther herself was Jewish. Hitler's plan would mean her own death.</p><p>--</p><p>Johann secretly returned to his father's home. </p><p>"Johann?" said Esther, "the police said they were looking for you. They said you had killed three of the communists that attacked the shop"</p><p>"It is true" said Johann, "after you gave me the gun, I was attacked by them. I had no choice but to shoot them. But none of that is important anymore. Esther, I have loved you since the day we met. Will you marry me?"</p><p>"Johann, I am your sister" said Esther, "I will always love you but not like this. I'm sorry, Johann"</p><p>"Then Hitler it is" said Johann.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Johann shoved Esther to the floor. He unzipped himself as he forced himself upon Esther. Esther screamed. Hermann went down the stairs.</p><p>"Johann, you bastard" he said, "I know you killed your mother but I could never imagine you would rape your own sister"</p><p>Johann took out his gun and shot his father in the head. Esther gasped as blood splattered on the wall.</p><p>"Now where were we?" said Johann.</p><p>Johann pinned Esther to the ground and ripped her clothes off before raping her. Tears streamed down Esther's face.</p><p>"I loved you" she said.</p><p>"No, you were just like all the rest" said Johann.</p><p>After Johann raped Esther, he put his hands round her neck and strangled her to death. Esther laid dead on the ground. With her gone, Johann was resolved in his path. He would loyally serve Hitler. As Johann left the shop, he saw two police officers. They must have been the ones that Esther had warned him about. Johann ran from them. Johann reached a train and got on but the two cops followed.</p><p>One of them took his gun out and fired at Johann. He missed the ended up hitting a man wearing a hammer and sickle on his jacket. Johann had lured them into a crowd of communists who attacked the officers. Johann got off the train as the officers were beaten to death.</p><p>--</p><p>Johann completed his training under Hitler. Hitler gave him a uniform with a red skull mask.</p><p>"From here forth" said Hitler, "you will be known as the Red Skull, the embodiment of Nazi intimidation"</p><p>"I know we have to kill the Jews but what of the communists?" said the Red Skull, "one of them tried to kill you"</p><p>"We leave them alive for now" said Hitler, "their stupidity may prove useful"</p><p>And indeed it did. In 1933, the communists committed an arson attack on the Reichstag building. This event ended up leading to the rise of Nazi Germany. The Red Skull was appointed head of Nazi terrorist activities with an additional large role in external espionage and sabotage. He succeeded, wreaking havoc throughout Europe in the early stages of World War II.</p><p>However America would create their own equivalent who would oppose the Red Skull; Captain America.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>